What we meant! Current Fic: Always Saliva
by Witten's Hand
Summary: Songfics that are meant to help you understand what we meant. Rated PG forsome lyrics, also a potential preview of upcomming events in Twist of FATE! R
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer- I do not own any songs produced by the following groups;  
  
Saliva - Always  
  
Linkin Park - Points of Authority (Reanimation Version)  
  
And any other songs I turn into songfics.  
  
The point: Sometimes in the middle of our stories some parts are inspired by the songs we listen to. In order to show you what we mean, we take a bit of the story out and insert the lyrics. We try as best as possible to overlap the correct lyric with the best part so bear with us. This will house all of the songs that take part in the core Duology. When we get into the next trilogy, it will be another post. If you think a song might work you may SUGGEST, but not really much else. We'll investigate; I hope these song fics help you understand the mood the author was trying to find. 


	2. Always

I hear, a voice say, "Don't be so blind."  
  
It's telling me all these things that you would probably hide.  
  
Am I your one and only desire?  
  
Am I the reason you breathe or am I the reason you cry?  
  
Samantha looked at Patrick fighting back tears. The others placed him in the chains as he started coming around. With the final click the chains snapped into place. She stood there silently watching the man she loved being chained like a common criminal. Was he always like that? What had changed since they first met?  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
I just can't live without you!  
  
She felt something in her stir as he looked at her. Deep pangs of guilt assaulted her as he registered what happened. He lunged forward ready to strike, but the chains held him back.  
  
"I'm sorry Patrick, if you're going to hurt us it's going to have to be with your mouth," She said harsher than she intended. She then had to will herself to stop shaking. She had never seen him attack a person unprovoked ever. Even when it was provoked he seemed overly malicious. He sat back on his haunches when he called out his dragon staff. She backed up, and since she was thankfully towards the back no one noticed. Patrick was scaring her now.  
  
"Christy if you will," The words came out like they were dragged. They sounded so confident so sure, if they only knew. She was afraid, and Patrick seemed to sense that fear. "Sorry Pat, you need help and you're getting it whether you like it or not!" Samantha said again in that harsh tone.  
  
I love you  
  
I hate you  
  
I can't get around you  
  
I breathe you  
  
I taste you  
  
I can't live without you  
  
"I don't want nor do I need your help!" Patrick spat. He lunged at Kid to retrieve his weapon only to get air and another pain in his wrists as the manacles dug into his skin. He leaned back against the wall as his eyes focused on Samantha and only Samantha.  
  
"Sorry mate, not helping you this time," Kid said jumping back a bit further than his grasp,  
  
I just can't take anymore  
  
It's like a silent Tomb  
  
I guess I'm out the door and then I'm done with you.  
  
"Then I'm alone? Like you all made me since Fate screwed us over?" Patrick snapped.  
  
"We never left you alone, you separated yourself," Diss snapped back.  
  
"You kept jumping down my throat!" Patrick retorted.  
  
"Well you know what? That's not a problem anymore. I keep hearing you complaining about how you're getting flak for your way of leading. So now you're on your own. I'm through with your bullshit. I'll lead this group. I don't care anymore about you. You have twice put yourself before others, and blatantly denied the rules," Diss countered,  
  
I feel  
  
Like you don't want me around  
  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
  
I guess I'll see you around  
  
It's all been bottled up until now  
  
As I walk out your door all I can hear is the sound of  
  
then continued," And as far as we go you're dead to me. If you ask me for help then I won't come. You are as dead as our brother was." He then left immediately slamming the door behind him. Christy looked at the door and quickly ran after him. Paul and Clone Paul only left after Diss leaving Steena and both Shaun's with Samantha Kid and Serge.  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
I just can't live without you!  
  
Samantha shivered at the cold that seeped into the room. She looked at Patrick and saw something in his eyes fade. What little anger was there had faded. "You screwed yourself on that one," Samantha said softly.  
  
"Seems I'm always screwed now days," Patrick grumbled sitting on the ground with the wall as his support.  
  
Samantha longed to rush up to him. Steena looked like she was ready to explode, but the situation had already started being resolved. She motioned for the others to leave in the hopes of helping him.  
  
I love you  
  
I hate you  
  
I can't get around you  
  
I breathe you  
  
I taste you  
  
I can't live without you  
  
They gave her a funny look but left. As soon as it was just the two of them Samantha finally looked Patrick in the eyes.  
  
"Why Sam? Why did you do this to me?" He asked softly. The pain finally showed in his eyes as she fought back the tears again.  
  
"Because every time I looked into your eyes I saw Eric, I had to intervene. You said you didn't want to be him, but every second you grew closer and closer to him," She said shakily.  
  
I just can't take anymore  
  
It's like a silent Tomb  
  
I guess I'm out the door and then I'm done with you.  
  
"How?" Patrick rasped from his position.  
  
"Disregard for your friends. Paul was with you when I no longer could be. He was as much a voice of reason as I was. You left him for dead. Eric left his two cronies for dead, but they somehow escaped from Viper Manor," She said softly looking down.  
  
I love you I hate you  
  
I can live without you  
  
I wrap my hand around your heart  
  
Why would you tear my world apart?  
  
"So you decided to take matter into your own hands?" Patrick asked quietly.  
  
"No, I had to take matters into my own hands. You can't expect to survive this when you're always angry. I have rarely seen you this angry for a reason. I told you I do not go out with angry people. The last thing I wanted was to have someone gripe about all their problems," Samantha said softly tilting his face up to look into his eyes.  
  
"So you decided to save me?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Is it working?" She asked softly giving him a small grin.  
  
"I'd say so," He said smiling back.  
  
"First time I've seen that in awhile. However, how do I know that this is really you and not just some ploy to get out of the chains?" Samantha asked softly withdrawing her hand.  
  
"I promise you it's really me," He said softly.  
  
"I need something more substantial than just the usual promise Pat," She said turning so her back was to him.  
  
"I promise on my honor, that I am going to keep my temper and pull the stick out of my ass as you so kindly put it," Patrick said softly.  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Samantha turned to face him, "That is pretty substantial."  
  
"I know it is, I usually don't swear on my honor," Patrick said leaning back against the wall.  
  
"For an obvious reason," Samantha said quickly.  
  
"What's that?" Patrick asked crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"You don't have that much to swear on," She said teasingly.  
  
"Oh I feel so loved Sam!" Patrick said pulling an imaginary knife from his heart.  
  
I see the blood all over your hands  
  
Does it make you feel more like man?  
  
Was it all just a part of your plan?  
  
The pistols shaking in my hands  
  
And all I hear is the sound  
  
"I have a question Pat," Samantha said softly.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"I keep hearing about you and Lynx fighting. I saw you attack him in a rage, did you enjoy that?" She asked softly.  
  
Patrick looked down, "Yes."  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
I love you  
  
I hate you  
  
I can't get around you  
  
I breathe you  
  
I taste you  
  
I can't live without you  
  
"He has been a constant thorn in our side. He also was part of the reason why I'm like this," Patrick said softly.  
  
"Like what?" Samantha asked quickly.  
  
"Like I'm two people, I can't seem to be who I want anymore. I feel like there is two voices in me, one's telling me to be what I was, the other-"  
  
"Is telling you to be what you want to be," Samantha said softly.  
  
Patrick looked up at her and met her eyes," You're fighting too."  
  
I just can't take anymore  
  
It's like a silent Tomb  
  
I guess I'm out the door and then I'm done with you.  
  
"We all are, whether we realize it or not is entirely different. All you knew when you were waking up was that you were being chained. Now you not only know why, but you are for once acting like the man I once knew," Samantha said softly turning her back to him.  
  
I love you I hate you  
  
I can't live without you  
  
"What were you?" He asked softly. Samantha's shivered quaked as the memories flooded her.  
  
"I was a crack whore in both senses. I was a prostitute and a drug abuser. My favorite drug was crack. When the Aryans invaded I was on a high and attacked them. I think I might have killed a couple before I collapsed, my heart finally giving up," She said softly the words coming out tight.  
  
I love you I hate you  
  
I can't live without you  
  
Patrick walked up to her and tried to wrap his arms around her only to find him shrugged off. "What?"  
  
"I know what you are, Patrick. I love and hate you. What you became was better than Eric ever could have been. What you were was something I despised even as a drug addict," She said turning to face him. Her eyes were red from the tears as she collapsed on him.  
  
I just can't take anymore  
  
It's like a silent Tomb  
  
I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you.  
  
Patrick instinctively wrapped his arms around her supporting her body as she continued to cry. Patrick only whispered soothing comments as she continued to cry the tears doing nothing more than stinging.  
  
"Sam, its alright. I just lost myself, thank you for helping me find myself. In all this I was losing on every front, it felt like my friends were attacking me.  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
"Patrick promise me something," She whispered softly.  
  
"Anything you want," Patrick whispered gently stroking her hair comfortingly.  
  
"Always be there when I need you," She whispered.  
  
"Always," Patrick said hugging her tightly despite the chains. 


End file.
